


Red Like You

by ItsumiLucy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Injury, Like I am so sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide, You Have Been Warned, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsumiLucy/pseuds/ItsumiLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red.<br/>It was a color Bill Cipher use to enjoy seeing.<br/>He associated red with blood and as a demon who enjoyed seeing the pain of others he grew to truly enjoy seeing blood.<br/>But that all changed when he met the younger Pines twins again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Like You

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH Ik I am horrible for this but I've wanted to write it for a while. I do take writing commissions (along with drawing) if anyone wants me to write them something though.  
> Now Take this Angst.

_Red_.

 

It was a color Bill Cipher use to enjoy seeing.

He associated red with blood and as a demon who enjoyed seeing the pain of others he grew to truly enjoy seeing blood.

But that all changed when he met the younger Pines twins again.

When he came back into Dipper Pines life the boy was 18 years old and his first reaction was to throw what he could at the demon to try and get him away from him in that moment, the entire time his twin sister just stood there confused as to how he was alive and in a human body.

After the initial panic the boy went into a confused state as well, asking questions as to how he was back and why he was in that body. Which Bill had actually answered for once.

After a lot arguing the twins decided to keep their enemy in sight and so he started living with the twins in the shack that they now owned, as Soos and his wife Melody had to raise a child and had no time to manage it anymore.

 

Shooting Star had lightened up and instantly got friendly with the demon. He always liked how silly she was and how she always had a giant smile on her face as she came up with crazy plans that he was surprised came out of someone who looked so innocent. This to no end annoyed the younger twin but he wouldn't say anything as he cared to much about his sister and always kept his eye on Bill.

 

Having Pine Tree lighten up on him was the harder thing. It proved to be a lot of work and took a long time, but when he did it was worth the entire wait, especially when they started dating when Dipper turned 20.

He often found himself remembering times with Dipper but in this moment only one stood out clearer then the rest. It was the day that they were set to go to a party thrown by Mabel Pines best friend Pacifica Northwest and was quite frankly Bills favorite day with the boy.

 

“ _Why do you wear so much Yellow?” The younger twin groaned, trying to sound annoyed but it didn't work, as he still kept a smile on his face._

“ _You know why.” Bill smiled back, wrapping his arms around the shorter man who simply grumbled._

“ _Come on, Bill we have to be at this party in 15 minutes and I need to finish getting around.” The brunette boy said, looking at his own reflection and the taller blondes reflection who didn't budge as his arms went tighter around his waist._

_The blonde planted a kiss on his messy brown hair, the hair he loved so much. “Bill, you've had me in this death grasp for 5 minutes now. I only have 10 minutes to finish getting around and Mabels going to barge in here soon.”_

“ _I love you, Pine Tree.” Bill said suddenly, kissing the back of Dippers neck. When he looked up again he saw the tears in Dippers eyes and he almost panicked, wandering if he had done something wrong but as he was about to speak the shorter boy whipped around and kissed him._

“ _I love you too, Bill.” He responded and when Bill looked down he saw the look of joy on the boys face._

_He was in deep for this boy._

  
Now tears fell down his face as he gripped the small body in his arms tightly.

His crazy boyfriend, he told him not to go into the woods so late, he told him it was a bad idea and here was what happened.  
“B-Bill?” Dipper choked out, he felt the warm tear drops fall onto his face.

“It's me, Pine Tree. D-Don't try to talk...the..the..ambulance is on it's way.” Tears continued to fall down his face as he spoke.

“Is...Did Mabel make it out okay?” Dipper questioned quietly to which Bill nodded.

“She's fine, I sent her in the house so she didn't have to see how bad you were right now. Don't worry though..you..you are going to be totally fine, you just need to hang in there, okay babe?” Bill pushed down on the slashes that went across Dippers chest, trying to stop all of the blood that spilled from the boy.

He was definitely going to kill those werewolves hiding in the forest for hurting him.

“Bill..it's okay...” Dipper managed to say, tears running down his own face. “It's...its numb. I don't feel much..I'm just sorry..for being so stupid.”  
“You aren't stupid, Pine Tree. You just made one bad choice and you-” His words were cut off when the boys eyes started to close. Panic settled in the demon, a kind he wasn't use to being on the receiving end of.

“I love you...” Dipper said, his chest slowing as his eyes slid completely shut.

“P-Pine Tree? Babe come on..” Bill gently pushed him. “Dipper please don't sleep..you can't do this to me. I can't do anything without you..”

When there was no reply Bill finally lost it, letting a scream escape his lips as he sobbed. “H-How dare you, Mason Pines! You weren't suppose to leave me for a long loong time!”

He faintly heard the door close from behind him. “I'm sorry Mabel.” He said quietly, looking over at her and seeing a total stranger.

The smile that she usually had was gone and tears filled her eyes. She reached towards Dipper but stopped herself when she realized he was gone already.

Falling onto her knees she bursted out crying and held onto Bill, who was the closest to her, tightly.

 

Mason 'Dipper' Pines

Date of Death: May 19th

Time of Death: 10:19pm.

 

The house had a depressed feeling to it without Dipper and getting through the funeral was torture for Both of them.

They had all given their speeches at his funeral, Bill had finally met the rest of Dippers family and his friends but it was too late now.

As night grew everyone had stayed over in Gravity Falls and some family, including the Stan twins had stayed in the shack to keep an eye on Mabel to make sure she was okay with everything, but they hadn't been able to keep a close enough eye when they found her the next morning.

 

Mabel Pines

Date of Death: May 26th

Time of Death: 2:25 am.

Cause of Death: Suicide

 

_Red_

Bill hated the color red, it only reminded of the death of the only person he had ever loved.

Bill held tightly onto the Pine Tree hat as he thought about it, letting the tears run down his face, not caring if anyone was to see him now.

He had lost his best friend.

He had lost is boyfriend, the only person he had ever loved in all of his years.

He lost everything.

And now he was alone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okaay yeah  
> I am sorry for that guys  
> You guys can find me at Tumblr as itsumilucynekoma  
> I'm always up to chat :)  
> Thanks for reading this very Angsty oneshot though :p


End file.
